


Slave!Ayato Kirishima X Human!Reader

by InfernityChick



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Nonsexual, Punishment, Romance, Slavery, ghoul and human relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick
Summary: One shot from my Quotev and Wattpad accounts.  Enjoy.





	Slave!Ayato Kirishima X Human!Reader

     The war against the ghouls ended, and humans attained victory, about thirty years ago.  All ghouls were hunted down and incarcerated in special prisons.  Instead of just killing them all, it was decided that ghouls would be slaves to humans.  Ghouls were basically locked up in cages until an someone bought them.  Some ghouls were born in these prisons, with only a life of torture and hardship awaiting them.  All ghouls were forced to wear high-tech collars along with wrist and ankle cuffs.  These prevented the ghoul from using their kagune, and had a remote that if used could deliver a powerful electrical shock that was considered "punishment," but in reality it was abuse used for people's sick fantasies.  The main purpose of the slave ghouls was for protection, since they still had above normal physical strength and healing abilities.  
     The only way a ghoul could possibly gain freedom was if their human master truly loved them and that freed them.  However, that was extremely uncommon, but I knew my best friend Kimi was very happy with her ex-slave-ghoul boyfriend Nishiki.  I actually had my own ghoul slave - whom I loved and cared about very much - but I couldn't say anything because my parents were completely against ghouls having any rights.  My ghoul's name was Ayato, and he'd been with my family since he was six and I was eight.  I felt so bad when he told me that his father was killed by their old master and that he and his older sister were both sold to different families.  Ayato really wasn't a bad guy once you got to know him.  He acted cold towards people he didn't know, but he was very kind when it came to me.  
     Back to the story - Kimi, a bunch of our friends, and I actually started and mobilized a proposal where ghouls would have the same rights as humans.  Obviously, there would be harsh repercussions if a ghoul killed a human, and ghoul kagunes still had to be kept under control.  However, ghouls would finally have a sense of freedom again.  I was so excited because the proposal had finally been approved by the government, and would soon go into effect.  I raced home to share the news with my parents and Ayato.  I was so happy that Ayato would be free and that I could finally admit my feelings freely.  
     "Mom, Dad, Ayato!  I'm home!" I called out as I entered my home.  I quickly took off my shoes and threw my bag to the side, but I noticed it was strangely quiet.  Normally I'd get at least a "welcome home" from my parents, and Ayato would be waiting close by the door when I'd get home.  'Something's wrong.' I thought as I began to search the house.  As I was looking, I noticed a door in the kitchen was open a bit.  'I remember that door from when I was little.  Mom and Dad would sometimes take their ghouls down there... and I'd never see them afterwords...  Oh no!'  I opened the door some more and saw that it led to a spiral stairwell that went downward.  I carefully descended the stairs, and I suddenly heard a scream that made my blood run cold.  'That's Ayato's voice!' I sprinted down the rest of the stairs and ended up at another door.  Another deafening scream sounded from behind the door, making me quickly slam the door open in worry.  
What I saw was horrifying.  Ayato's wrist cuffs were attached to a chain that connected to the ceiling, and the chain was barely long enough for Ayato to keep his feet on the ground.  He was panting and was straining to stay upright.  I also noticed that his shirt's back was ripped in various places and had a bit of blood seeping through.  Mom and Dad were near Ayato, and they quickly turned to see me when they heard the slam.  Dad was holding a black leather whip - which was most likely the cause of the rips in Ayato's shirt - and Mother was holding the remote to Ayato's collar.  
"W-What are you doing!?" I stuttered as I walking into the room.  
     "Oh hello sweetheart.  We were just delivering punishment to your ghoul." Dad said innocently.  
     "But why!?  What did he do?!"  
     "Oh dear, we overheard him talking to the other ghouls about being in love with you.  A thought as foolish as that deserves punishment." Mom said sweetly as I saw her about to press the activation button on the remote.  I quickly ran over to her an hit it out of her hand before she could press it.  "Honey?  What in the world are you doing?"  
     "Ghouls aren't toys you can play with!  They have feelings and emotions just like us!" I shouted angrily as tears streamed down my cheeks.  I hurriedly went to Ayato and disconnected his cuffs from the chain.  Without the strength to hold himself up, he started to collapse, but I immediately caught him.  His head rested on my chest, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders protectively. "Just get out!" I cried as I cradled Ayato's limp body in my arms.  Mom and Dad looked at me in shock, but quickly left the room. "I'm so sorry Ayato... I'm so sorry."  
     "(Y-Y/N)?..." I heard Ayato's weak voice mutter.  
     "Ayato! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I loosened my hold on him slightly so I could look into his tired violet eyes.  
     "I'll be alright."  
     "I'm sorry... This is all my fault." I said as fresh tears ran down my cheeks.  
     "Hey, what're you... crying for now... idiot?... It ain't... your fault..." Ayato replied as he raised his shaking hand to my cheek and wiped my tears with his thumb.  
     "But even so... It's painful to see the one I love be hurt so much because of my own parents." I said as I placed one of my hand over his.  
     "You... love me?..."  
     "Of course I do dummy."  
     "How could you fall in love with a monster like me... Are you stupid?" Ayato asked as his wounds slowly began to heal.  
     "Well, I suppose I am stupid."    
     "But, the same can be said about me, falling in love with a human."  
     "I guess so." I agreed as he finally sat up on his own.  We both slowly started to lean in, but Ayato - being the impatient ghoul he is - uses his hand that was still on my cheek and quickly pulled me forward into a kiss.  Both of my arms wrapped loosely around his neck.  The hand that was on my cheek was now on the back of my head and his other arm was around my waist, pulling me closer.  The kiss was simple and almost timid - seeing as how it was a first kiss for both of us - but it was still special.  After a few moments, we parted breathlessly.  
     "I love you (Y/N)." Ayato whispered sweetly as he pulled me into a tight hug with my head on his chest.  
     "I love you too, Ayato." I replied quietly as I wrapped my arms around his waist.  I knew that there'd be a tough road ahead of us, but I knew we could face it if we were together.


End file.
